Twilight reunited
by vncmoim
Summary: Several months after Midna left the light realm she finds a way to get back to her beloved Link. But not everyone wants that to happen.
1. prolouge

Link missed Midna more than anything. He would always do things to distract himself from the thought of her. He often rode Epona all day without any destination in mind. He went out of his way to add extra minutes when he did have a destination. He would go to Zelda and ask for Errands and quests. He did this so much that his new permanent residence was in Hyrule castle. When he wasn't doing anything, everything reminded him of her. Even his own shadow. Especially his own shadow. When ever he saw it he remembered how she would follow him around in it. But however bad you thought Link missed her, You should see Midna

Midna walked around her castle aimlessly, Cursing herself. Day after day she punished herself like court whispered about how she was losing her mind. Her council Reassured her that there was another way to get to the light realm. "The blue eyed child isn't worth your sanity." They said to her. "No! Midna shrieked. he was everything to me. He is everything to me!" The council did not interfere with her. They were wise enough to know that true love is the most powerful force. "If the light worlder saved us he sould not be as cruel as the hylians that came before him" Although the Twili subjects loved their princess they still didn't like the idea of their future queen being in love with a light worlder. " All we can do is hope that he is a kind ruler" Some would say. Others spat would kill any light worlder that set foot in their realm.

For six months Midna searched tirelessly for a way to find another way to the light realm. Midna felt as if all were hopeless. "Oh, why am I such an idiot! she cried. I broke the only connection back to him!" she would say this every day. Most of her servants grew weary of hearing their princess cry almost every second. Finally Midna had a breakthrough. The subjects! for sure one of the many Twili would know of something. After several days of pouring over the records. she came across a name. A young Twili with an unknown mother that was only three years younger than her. Raoimlii. Yes, The Princess knew this name. She was 18 and had orange hair just like her own with red at the tips and to about the length of her shoulders. There was also one long tendril on the right side of her shoulder. That wasn't the only strange thing about her. Also under the right side of her body, there was a black marking under her Vibrant green eyes. She had much more markings on her body than the average Twili with light blue skin just as midna. her right arm was black and as her left leg. Instead of glowing teal markings like Midna she had dark blue markings. The black on her body covered her chest in a rigged pattern then went down in a V shape that left her stomach uncovered. But the strangest thing about her was her ears. They were pointed just like the hylians. That's because her mother was hylian.

Midna studied the picture of Raoimlii. This girl even worked in her own palace! The soon to be queen yelled at a nearby soldier. "Soldier! Please escort the chambermaid Raoimlii to me immediately." "Yes your highness, the guard said and rushed off." After several long minutes of waiting, Midna heard the shuffle of feet and the slam of a door. The guard showed the frightened girl to the princess, bowed, then started to head back to his corner. "No, Midna said. please leave soldier." The guard looked a little disappointed but shuffled away slowly.

Midna then turned her attention to the girl standing awkwardly behind her. Midna beckoned to Raoimlii to follow her to the balcony. Raoimlii followed the princess dutifully. "Please, Midna told the girl. Your mother is Hylian. The younger Twilli looked ashamed and her eyes fell to the ground. " Yes, your highness." It's nothing to be ashamed of. The Princess reassured. How did you get to the Twilight realm? The mirror was not operational back then."

Raoimlii sighed. My father was one of the studious Twili. She began. One day, He came upon an ancient library at one of the temples. There were lots of scrolls and tablets. One of which told how to get to the light realm without the mirror. You see, this tablet was written in dark times, when twili were under oppression. Twili wanted to get out of there." "Yes, Midna said excited. But how do you get to the light realm?" "Well, Raoimlii continued. Once a year when the twilight in the light realm is strongest, the light world has to use some of our magic to sustain their twilight. So, a tear is reopened. I guess you could say a portal. At the farthest ruins of our kingdom." "So, Midna said so excited now that she was jumping up and down. When is the portal opened? "Unfortunately, Raoimlii said sadly. The time of strongest twilight has already passed. I already went to the light world this year." Midna was disappointed that the time of strongest twilight had already passed but she was intrigued by the younger twilis statement. " What do you mean by I already went this year?" "Well Raoimlii replied. obviously getting exasperated by her rulers questions. I always go to the light realm every year. To get objects from there. For instance, she said. Their food is much better there. So I take spices and fruits" "Wait, Midna interrupted. So how long does the portal stay open? Where does it open up to in the light realm?" "The younger of the two sighed. It stays open for exactly one moon. It lands in Snowpeak Ruins." 'Why?" Midna asked Raoimlii frustratedly said. "I don't know! Because the goddesses wanted it to!" It was obvious that the younger twili had a shorter fuse. "Oh." Midna said solemnly. "Is there a way we can open the portal now. Raoimlii said. Midna's head whipped around to face her. It would take extreme magical skills though. Raoimlii warned. We need to make the twilight stronger than it's ever been in the Light realm."

Raoimlii didn't need an answer to confirm that Her princess was on board. Her smile said it all. "I'm going to see Link" Midna thought


	2. chapter1

Link was sitting on his bed, just as he always did and looked out the window to castle town. The palace was comfortable enough. He thought. But it just wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore though. he closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he saw Midna.

Link watched helplessly as Midna walked through the portal. And he let her. He let her walk away. She's gone. I could've stopped her. But I didn't. Princess Zelda said comforting words to him and placed her hand on his back, but he didn't notice. Everything was hazy and in a blur. Walking through Arbiter's ground with the princess in tow was hard enough, but with the weight of her gone seemed to sink in and make him weaker. He lifted Zelda onto Epona and then straddled himself. After the several hour ride to Castle Town, Zelda insisted that Link stayed at the palace that night. Link didn't argue. The next morning he set out early. Saying goodbye to Zelda he found Epona and his way back to Ordon Link had time to think, did he need the Master Sword again? No, he concluded. The blade of evil's bane wouldn't need to be used unless in a dire situation the Ordon Sword would be fine. So, he returned the sword and headed back to Ordon. he hitched up Epona and walked up the ladder to his home. He looked around and saw the mess. Dust covered everything. So, with nothing else to do he rolled up his sleeves and began to clean. Several hours later his house looked just as it had when he left. It was almost Twilight. "Ah, yes Link thought. The time when our worlds touch. Midna's world." He sighed heavily. Noticing that he was still in his hero's attire (covered in dust too might I add) he climbed up to one of the platforms and opened a small chest with clothes in it. After he was dressed and standing in front of the mirror in his washroom, he noticed that his newly acquired muscles were too big for the shirt, and that everything else was too small. Grumbling, he headed out the door letting it slam behind him. Off in the distance he heard the sounds of laughter and playfulness drift through the air. "The people celebrating in the main part of the village no doubt." He mumbled to himself. Trying to be sneaky he went along the wall trying to avoid the people. When he reached Sera's Sundries, he was surprised to see it open. But was disappointed to see there was no Sera. He picked up some milk and an apple and left 20 rupees. Leaving the small store link made his way back to his house undisturbed. Link silently shut the door. He sat at his table and ate all the food in a matter of seconds. "I can't stay here. He thought. I need a distraction." And with that his exhausted body nodded off to sleep before he could even think. The next morning Link woke up and knew exactly what to do. He jumped up from the table he was sleeping on and ran to get the hero's clothes. He ran out his door, not bothering to shut it. To the stream. He thought in his head. When he got there he placed the dirty garment in the water and swished it around a little. While he was washing he thought to himself "I'll go to the castle, I'll work for Zelda. I just need to get away from here." And with that (and about two hours later) he set off on Epona. Little did he know that Ilia was standing there. Watching him leave.

Now, back here in the present. Link was sitting on his bed staring out into castle town. He had changed in these last few months since he'd been here. He missed her even more. it might've been because he locked himself up when he wasn't out questing for Zelda. It might have been because he tried to forget her. But he just couldn't. That wasn't the only thing that changed. He was still tall, lean and muscular. His hair was still shaggy and blonde but now, it was pulled back by a short ponytail. his Blue eyes seemed more intense, his face had evened out, He didn't look like the 19 year old boy he was. He looked like a man. People treated him with respect. While Link was lost deep in these thoughts, the dark haired princess, was standing in his doorway. Her hair was always worn the same more or less. Her dress always was mostly white. Today she was wearing her hair The same and a white and dark blue dress with silver accenting. "Link, she began. You need to go to Ordon." Link looked up at the princess. "What do you need me there for?" He asked. "No, Zelda said. Im telling you to go home. Get some fresh country air." The blonde looked upset. "Zelda…." "No. The dark haired woman scolded. Thats an order. You leave tomorrow. I suggest you say goodbye to Telma and get gather your things." Link just frowned and silently nodded his head. And with that The princess turned on her heel and left Links corridors.

Link did as he was told. Bought some things in castle town and said goodbye to Telma. "You stay safe now honey" She told link Ashei was also there and he said goodbye to her as well. "Don't go kill yourself. M'kay? Link smiled and said "I'll try my best." Then back to the castle he went. Zelda was waiting for him at Epona's stall. "take care of yourself Link. He nodded in reply. Come visit soon." Zelda gave him a hug. He hugged her back. They thought of each other as brother and sister. "This could never be something more. Zelda thought. He loves Midna." "I'll keep looking for a way to get into the Twilight Realm" Zelda said. "Thank you." Link said. He let go of her and climbed up on Epona. Zelda smiled and waved after him. Link returned the smile and lead Epona down the street.

Later, after the short ride back to Ordon, Link was in his house. With him he brought new clothes, food and supplies. If there were the clothes that didn't fit him six months ago, they definitely didn't fit him now. It was a little past noon when he arrived. "I suppose, he thought. That I should go see everyone down there." Climbing slowly down the ladder, and shuffling his feet along the ground not so quietly, thought about what he would say to Ilia. "Sorry" was the first thing that came to his mind. "I guess it all depends on what she says to me first." The hero thought. And before he knew it he was at the entrance of the town. There were several people outside. No one noticed him. As soon as he stepped farther into the town. All the children noticed the movement out of the corner of their was the first to turn completely around. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was shaped in surprise. "LINK!" he screamed. The young brown haired boy ran over to him. All the rest of the kids turned their heads at Talo's scream. When they say Link they all screamed and ran to him as well. Poor Link was covered in adoring children, hugging his legs jumping up and down and holding onto his neck. "Link! Colin said, (he was the one holding his leg) we thought we'd never see you again!" "Ya, where'd you go?" asked Malo. "How come your hairs so long?" asked Beth. Link laughed."As much as I'd love to talk to all of you I need to see to Ilia." "She'd be in her house Colin said. And after that I want you to meet my baby sister!" Link gave Colin a firm smile and broke away from the group. Link sprinted the short distance to Mayor Bo's house and jumped up all the steps with ease. At the front door Link sighed and brushed his clothes off. He knocked on the door. Mayor Bo answered. "Link! he said in are you?" "I'm fine Link said in his polite way. Can I talk to Ilia?" "Of course! the Mayor answered. She's in her room." Bo slapped Link on his way up the stairs. "Hello?" Link said to the room. He saw Ilia sitting on the bed facing him. Ilia Smiled at Link. "Hey! she said excitedly. I saw you through the window." "Oh, you did?" Link asked. "That's not important. Ilia said with a sudden change in her tone. Link raised his eyebrows, Taken back in surprise. I saw you here In Ordon the day we came home from didn't you come talk to us? Why didn't you come visit after?" Link sighed. "I needed time to think things out. I was dealing with a lot of emotions back then. I still am, but it's a lot better now. Can we not go into details please?" Ilia nodded. She silently looked at him. She noticed how handsome he was. His beautiful eyes were bluer. His face more toned, Hair pulled back, muscular. The list went on and on in her head. Link was staring at her confused. "Ilia?" "Oh, sorry she said. I have something for you". She got up and went to the dresser by her window. She opened the door and pulled out a simple package tied up in string. She placed it on Links lap. Open it", she opened the package and pulled out a black cloak with gold and blue trimming on the bottom. "Try it on!" Ilia asked. Link nodded and pulled the cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. Ilia buttoned the claps going down the middle. "These sleeves are too big, The Hood covers everything but my nose and mouth" he thought. Ilia looked at him. "Well?"she said. "It's fine" Link pulled the hood off and fumbled with the buttons. It was a little hard since the sleeves were too big. Ilia smiled. She walked behind him and reached around Link's waist as she unbuttoned the cloak. The blonde hylian awkwardly stood there with his hands in the air as she undid the buttons. When she was done she pulled the cloak off of him and folded it back up in the packaging. Smiling the whole time.

Ilia insisted that she walked Link back to his house. They were talking the whole way. (At least Ilia was Link was mostly listening.) When they arrived at the clearing in front of Link's house Ilia walked up to Epona and hugged her." Hello old girl". "Well, Link said I guess I better go in, it's getting dark." Ilia Smiled and placed a hand on his chest. Link started freaking out. Suddenly Ilia leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. Link quickly pulled back. "I- I uh, Ilia….." "Yes?" she smiled coyly. Link blushed deeply all the way to the tip of his ears. "I was having a hard time because the girl I fell in love with left." Ilia started to tear up. "I'm sorry Link! I- I didn't know!" "It's fine! Link said quickly. You didn't know!" Ilia nodded. And before she knew it he was up the ladder and In his house.

Link sighed, he placed the package on the table and thought about what Midna was doing. What she was actually doing was planning to leave to Hyrule In a few days with her trusted friend and servant Raoimlii. Little did she know that some of her subjects knew about this too and did not want that to happen. And they would do anything to stop her.


	3. Chapter 2

In the Twilight realm, Midna was preparing to her departure to Hyrule. She was writing a note explaining what she was about to do. This was the letter

" _My dear and faithful companions, I have left to the Light Realm with an accomplice named Raoimlii. Where we are going, we may not be able to return. And with that, I don't wish to return. I Have just recently turned 21, so, next year I would be of age to become your queen. I choose my heir as the youngest council member to enter the palace. Let their family continue the line of royalty. -Midna"_

Midna had trouble leaving the Twilight. But, she knew that where her heart wanted to be In the Light realm with Link. This decision was much easier for Raoimlii. She didn't exactly feel welcome in either of the world's Even though she was from both. She'd try her luck in the light realm.

In the twilight, Her pointy ears would only be normal in imp form. Her green eyes weren't yellow and red, as all the other twili's were. And her shorter stature was odd. In Hyrule, her pale blue skin with black splotches and dark blue markings were definitely not something you'd see in the light realm. Her hair considered fairly normal though.

Raoimlii had been to the Light realm before. 6 times. She even lived there for two years. When she was with her mother. Her mother loved her very much. It was her father Kais Tyurr. She still had feelings of resentment towards him. When she turned two, Her father waited for the time of strongest twilight and took her back to his realm. Her mother pleaded and begged not to take her daughter. And what did her father do? Nothing. he left her in the light realm. Raoimlii hadn't even met her father before he took her away. Being one of the studious Twili himself, He made her go to studious school, even learn a little magic. Not enough to be useful by any means. But the school, it made her smart. She knew things other twili didn't. But, she never saw her father. Only once a year. On her birthday. Not even on Holidays. And, when he died when she was 13, she didn't feel sad. To be honest, she was relived. She didn't love her father. She barely even liked him. Whenever she saw him he would say, "Be strong, be grateful I took you away. You're so much happier here than you would've been there". Raoimlii found that hard to believe. From what she remembered of her mother she had red hair (Just like the twili's) nice smile,very loved her mother. And so yes, when her father died when she was 13 she was given the keys to his house. There she found records, books notes. But the most useful thing she found was his journals. There was one in particular that told of his annual journey to the other realm. How her mother fell ill and died. how she begged to see her daughter again. That she was going to have a little brother. He died along with her mother when she wondered if this was true. At the time of strongest twilight, she ran away from her school, took only with her the journal filled with things about the light realm. She found the spell to teleport her to the altar where the portal opened. And she went to the light realm. She landed in snowpeak ruins, Just as the book said. The Portal only stayed open for 29.5 days. She had to be quick. The journal was obviously written for future generations to use. Maybe even her. The map her father had drawn was extremely accurate, told the quickest paths and tips. for instance, he said there was a family of yetis living there. One man and one woman. so be extremely careful, Also that there was a jacket in the room of the portal. Which was in the top of the ruins. For days, she followed these instructions. She made it safely to castle town. Concealed only by the the light realm sun. Her skin looked white so that helped a little. Soon, she arrived in front of the home that was supposed to be her mother's. Instead of her mother though, she found a sheikah woman named Impa and her adopted daughter a few years older than made the trek back to snowpeak on foot silently and sadly. Her mother really was dead.

Midna had gone to the kitchen and picked up some food. Her servants thought nothing of it. She went to the linen closet and got a blanket. Things went on and on like this. No one thought anything of it though, except one young soldier who had eavesdropped on the princess and read her letter. There were several of these people. They called themselves the formers. They wanted things to go how they were before. They knew that the princess was going to leave and they did not want that to happen. Besides, why would anyone want the youngest council member to rule? Certainly not The Formers.

Soon enough the day came that they were going to depart to the land of light. Midna had mentally prepared herself for this day. She knew that it would take all of her magic to make the twilight stronger. Midna had let her hair flow behind her. Ear warmers, gloves, boots, pants and a thick jacket adorned her. Raoimlii was dressed in a similar fashion. They were at Raoimlii's fathers house. It was nearly time to depart. "So, Midna said in her wonderful sarcastic tone. This is your father Kais house? I hear that you loved him a lot." Raoimlii laughed. "Well, if you think I loved him you're dead wrong." Said the half hylian. "No sweetheart, I was being sarcastic. Midna said smiling. I vaguely knew your father. But I'm assuming you took his last name Tyurr?" Raoimlii shook her head. "Why would I take the of someone like that? He went to the light realm, left my mother and took me. I take the Last name of my mother. Lidu Sa. I'm Raoimlii Sa." Midna placed her hand on the young girl. "It's very brave of you to come with me. I greatly appreciate it. Although I know you feel neglected in Both of these realms, you are a true member of them too." Raoimlii smiled up at her. "We should get going, she said. If the portal doesn't work this time around or were too late we'll have to wait another moon to try again. And we better hurry. this time the tear will only stay open for several minutes. "Why do we have to wait another moon?" The ruler asked curiously. "So the portal can completely re seal.

It was exactly the dawn of twilight in the light realm. The Princess of twili closed her eyes and raised her hands to her waist where magic was dancing around her fingers. As the magic completely encased itself around the Princess Raoimlii stepped back with her arms covering her face from the blinding silver light that midna was giving off. The Princess then opened her eyes. Her pupils were gone and all that she saw was white. Even though her her eyes had no white in them. Midna raised her hands above her head and a sudden burst of energy formed around her. Out of nowhere wind began whipping around the room, it was strange. The wind didn't blow down books or papers Only made the two girls hair whip around them. Midna screamed in pain then suddenly collapsed to the floor. "I- it's open" midna said exhaustively. Raoimlii sighed in relief. and helped her ruler up "Let's go then." "BAM" the girls turned their heads. Someone was pounding on the door behind them. "Princess Midna! a deep voice said angrily. We know you're trying to leave! Let us in this instant!" Midna panicked. She handed Raoimlii a small bag. "Take this to the note inside to hyrule castle!" "Your majesty- I" "I knew this was going to happen." The future queen mumbled. Another large BAM on the door. "Let us in your majesty! the deep voice roared. You have broken the sacred will return to your crown and your servant girl will be executed!" Raoimlii's eyes grew wide. Midna turned her head. "Go now, Raoimlii go! take the letter to the palace, there's another one for the hero! now go!" The ruler's eyes were pleading BAM BAM the door started cracking. " If you come out peacefully now, you're servant won't be executed in public." The deep voice said flatly. The cracking door split. Midna muttered a spell and teleported Raoimlii to the portal. The last thing the younger twili saw was her beloved friend being dragged off by two guards, with several more behind them.

Raoimlii was in front of the portal to the other realm. She stood there. "w-what have I done. I ruined Midna's life. she saved me." Raoimlii stepped through the portal. The weird feeling overwhelmed her. And plus she was already about to pass out she collapsed onto her knees. She sobbed at the top of snowpeak ruins she cried for hours. Long after the portal closed. She didn't even know what she was crying about anymore. Her father? Mother? Midna? that she was alone? she didn't know. all she knew was that she had to get to the Castle. Finally she sat up and looked through the bag that Midna gave her. In it there was the bland twili food, a blanket and three letters. One addressed to Link, Zelda and Herself. Link is the hero she said to herself. I know that I visited this realm during the time Zant covered it in Twilight. Zelda was the princess. she knew that before she even visited this world on her own. The young half Twillian and half Hylian looked at the letter addressed to herself. With a heavy sigh she opened it.

" _Raoimlii, if you are reading this something has happened to me. Don't worry about me. If I'm in the twilight I will use the portal to get to the light realm and go to castle town. If i'm in the Light realm don't worry about me at all I can fend for myself here. If you are stuck in the Twilight I will use the portal to get you here._

 _If You're in the light realm take the letter addressed to Zelda and bring it to her. Then please Give the letter to Link to the Hero of Twilight._

 _Stay safe Rai."_

 _-Midna_

Raoimlii tucked the letter in her bag and began on her trek.


	4. Chapter 5

Princess Zelda was sitting in her room looking into castle town. Her people milled about happily chatting amongst themselves and buying and trading goods. The Princess was extremely frustrated that day in particular. For several weeks now she had been attempting to get her court's approval to be crowned queen. "Your father and your father's father waited until they were 25 to become king. "That's five whole years! Zelda would wail. You can't make me wait that long! In the Twilight realm they crown their ruler at 22!" "This isn't the Twilight realm Highness." At that point the ruler of the light became so fed up she stormed out the door, making sure not to slam it because she was so dignified like that. While she was looking at the square she noticed a figure dressed for cold weather try to get past the guards. After several minutes the figure had made it past the soldiers after showing them something.

Moments later there was a knock on her bedroom door. "What in Nayru's name.." Zelda stood up from the chair. when she opened the door, she noted that it was the figure from outside. And that it was a girl. "Princess Zelda." the girl bowed. There was a slight echo sound to her voice. which Zelda immediately recognized. Zelda closed the door to her bedroom. The girl turned to face the princess. Her head was completely covered except for her pupils and the top of her nose. She was dressed in winter clothes. The girls gloved hands removed the hood of her jacket revealing her pale blue skin, marking under her right eye and her bright orange hair. Zelda gasped. "A- a Twili? How is this possible? Who sent you?" The girl gave a slight smile. "My name is Raoimlii Sa. She handed the letter from her princess to Zelda. Zelda was reading it while Raoimlii spoke. Princess MIdna sent me. She's been captured by the guards of our realm. I need to find Link." Zelda looked up at the girl. The letter had explained the Portal and the time of strongest Twilight.

"Please, Zelda said Take my horse. Link is in Ordon first, Zelda walked to the door and swung it open. Let me retrieve someone." The half Twili sat down on a chair and waited for the princess. It seemed like hours later when the princess came back with a girl slightly older than herself. Zelda smiled and introduced the woman. "This is Avehay. She is the palaces shekiah protector. and will be accompanying you." Avehay was olive skinned and had straight dark brown hair cut past her shoulders. There was a gerudo patterned headband across her forehead. Her eyes dark blue and her pointed ears were covered in piercing that should have made jingling sounds, but didn't. Everything about her apparel indicated deadliness. her eyes were at ease but her body was tense. Her shirt was supported by two straps and left her stomach open. Black pants with slim boots and a scarf across her shoulder that tied at her waist. several daggers and bombs and other weapons that Raoimlii didn't even know what they were adorned her. Avehay gave a slight nod. "We can leave immediately"

Minutes later they were in the stables. Raoimlii on a beautiful camarillo horse and Avehay on an all black gypsy horse. They left the castle grounds on a canter. Avehay directed her in the direction of the Ordana province. "We should make it to the hero's home by nightfall." The shekiah said. The teardrop tattoo under her left eye glowed in the bright sunlight. "What are shekiah's" asked the younger of the two. Ninjas the often serve the royal family. My mother and her mother before that and so on have always been the palace protectors. Raoimlii nodded. You say your last name is Sa? Avehay asked. Raoimlii nodded again. My old home was once a woman's with the last name Sa." Raoimlii whipped her head around. "Is- is your mother name Impa?" "Ah, so it is. said Avehay. I remember my mother used to visit her often. She would always speak of a daughter that was taken from her. Could you, be that daughter?" "I am."Raoimlii said It was silent. "I'm sorry for your loss Raoimlii." Avehay apologized. "Please, the half hylian said. Call me Rai."

While The duo were chatting happily and riding to the Ordana Province, Link was walking negotiating(arguing) with Coro. Link was trying to get all the purple fog away from Faron Woods. "Listen, Link argued, You said you would give me a free lantern with oil when I bought 50 bottles of oil" "Sorry Ordanian guy, he shrugged. Rules change and deals are meant to be broken." Through clenched teeth growled. "How many times have I told you, My name is not Ordanian guy. Its Link. All your sisters get it right." Coro just shrugged again and link was about to pull out his sword. Then, all of the sudden he heard light music. The angry look on the hero's face dropped as his pointed ears perked up. He recognized this song. "D-do you hear that?" Link barely whispered. "What?" asked the lantern salesman. Link didn't bother explaining and rushed off toward the sound. He followed it to Ordon listening carefully as he stumbled along the path. "What could that be? he thought. We would have seen anyone that came from the field or from the forest…" There was no one in the spring when he got there. But music was clearly coming from it. The gates silently shut behind him as light fragments came together to form a beautiful woman. Her back was facing him and she was playing the ocarina. There seemed to be a thousand instruments playing, but that was the only one. She let go of the ocarina and it slowly disappeared as she turned to face him. Quiet music still seemed to be spilling from every side of the spring. As Link saw the woman's face he dropped to his knees. Light green hair with yellow flowers and golden ribbons kept up her curls. Deep blue eyes not unlike his own stared at him. skin so pale it seemed to be glowing and a white dress that was nearly the same shade as her skin. She was levitating too. Link just stared. This looked like her. No, it couldn't be. She doesn't have blonde hair. But that could change. It's impossible. His brain and his heart were fighting with each other. "You always loved the Ocarina" She smiled as her long smooth voice carried through the air. "Mother?" The woman smiled "I am. Allow me to explain. I Look different. Because I am in my true waved her hand and she dropped to the ground. Hair turning blonde, face slightly wrinkled and she didn't seem to glow. She waved her hand again and she returned how she was before." Link moved forward slowly "How. Why? The young man asked, voice trembling." The beautiful woman floated to her son, her eyes glistening. " Link you,are so beautiful She whispered to herself. She ran her hands over his hair and cupped her hand under his chin She smiled even brighter and began explaining. You knew me as Farore your mother." Link nodded. Named after the goddess." " I am the goddess she said. Link's eyes grew wide and he reached up and placed his hand on her heros are often called the child of Farore. She continued. But in this case, it is literal. I turned mortal to live a normal life for five years. Hylia granted it to me. Link was staring intently. I met your father, got married and expected to have was one year. She continued, Your father left me I gave birth to you. Two years. I spent the rest of my five years In castle town where I met Rusl and Uli. I told them I was expected to leave soon and went with them to Ordon. Where, I fixed up the old house where yo now live. On your fourth birthday I left. She sighed mournfully. Then, She said. I was granted I would be able to see you on your twentieth birthday." "Oh, that's today" Link thought. Farore lifted her hand from his chin and said; "when I gave birth to you, I was in pure Hylian form. There so, you're pointed ears. I named you Link after the hero of time and gave you my triforce. So, I would always be with you. My son, I have watched what you have done and I want to help you reunite with the Twilight Princess. But, I am afraid she is in danger." Link sprang to his feet. "The two who come here will explain. Please be mindful when you meet them. Link nodded. "Someones coming" Farore said. She floated back up to the top of the spring. "Mother- Link said. I still have a lot of questions." Farore smiled. "I will be with you. And, one more thing. You are the strongest hero we have seen so far, and I'm not just saying that because I am your mother." Link smiled up at her. "Thank you mother." He waked up to the top of the spring and gave her a hug. The gates of the spring flew open and the music seemed to stop as his mother said; "I love you child of Farore." She pulled away from him and placed an obsidian bracelet in his hands. "I love you-" and disappeared.

Link heard gentle splashing. There was indeed, someone coming. Link turned around to see Ilia. She was still being a little sheepish around him because of the "Incident" but he told her to forget it ever happened and it seemed she did. Ilia looked at him confused. "I thought I heard music-" Link shook his head. He was still worrying about Midna. And who were the "two" That were going to tell him all about her? But, that was a question for later, he needed to deal with Ilia now. "No music," Link said. Although he could distinctly remember the soft song his mother had played. He knew that song so well. His mother had often sang him to sleep with that very song. She told him it was ancient, from the time of the hero of the sky. Ilia shook him from his thoughts as she said; "happy birthday Link. Will you have dinner with my father and the rest of the village? You know- kind of like a party?" "Sorry. Link answered. I have to leave, I need to go to the Gerudo mesa for a few days and I'm leaving tonight." Ilia thought he heard him mumble "Great Fairy…Cave of Ordeals…...No more wolf form…" Under his breath but that sounded like nonsense. "Oh, I see. Ilia said disappointedly. Maybe later. She turned on her heel and left. She wished Link would call her back, she wished he kissed her back, she wished whoever Link loved didn't exist.

Link was still in the spring, he closed his eyes and he could hear his mother gently singing the ballad of goddess.

" _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

 _Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the light tower and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear"_

Link sighed heavily and let his head hang. "Midna, he whispered. Please be safe, let the goddess guide you and my soul be beside you. If you choose to leave me I'll never let you go" Link sighed again, then, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up. There were two men standing there. One of them was the shade and another was a man that looked very similar to him. The shade had his hand on his shoulder. "Wha-" Link looked confused. The shade waved his hand and his face turned into….well, a face. Very similar to Links as well. "Who are you-" Link asked. The shade smiled. "You know me as The hero of time." and the other man said; "And, you know me as the hero of the sky." Link turned around. "You mean…." "Our names are Link too." The hero of the sky answered. The Ordanian looked as if he was about to collapse. The hero of time looked straight at him. "I am also known as the hero's shade. And I, am your great grandfather." The Hero of the Sky said "And I am your too many grats to count grandfather" This was funny to The current Heros Incarnation because they looked about the same age as him. "Let us explain…" They both said.

Back in the twilight realm, Midna was taken from Raoimlii's father's house and back to the palace. When they arrived she began screaming at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WAS-" "Stop your majesty, said the seemed to be leader of the group. We have direct orders from our leader." "Who is your leader? asked the Princess angrily. No one answered. WELL?" she asked guards slowly shuffled out of the room. A voice she knew so well answered from behind her. "I am the leader my Midna." The ruler didn't bother to look around. "Zant…" Upon hearing his name being called he smiled. "Yes, Love?" "You're supposed to be dead." Midna said smoothly as she turned to face him. "Yes, Zand said. Funny, how these things work hmm? And, Zant said as he moved forward to the princess staring in disgust. You, were supposed to be mine…" Midna glared. "I was never going to marry you," Zant didn't blink. "But, he said your father said it should be." "MY FATHER DIED BEFORE I WAS BORN! YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LISTEN TO HIM?" Midna screamed. Zant's eyes grew cold. "Be careful my dear. You wouldn't want to be yelling at ME like that. Now would you?" Midna was growing frustrated. "Stop going off topic! Link and I killed you!" "Ah yes, Zant said eyes burning with fury. The light dweller." "He saved all of the Twili! She said through clenched teeth. Besides, I..I...love him." Zant was so angry he was shaking. "YOU SHALL LOVE ME!" Zant said in fury. He grabbed the Princesses arm and she sank down, attempting to free herself from his iron grip. The usurper king muttered a spell to himself and the princesses magical abilities were drained and they floated into a glass ball. Midna was being drained of her power as Zant still kept a firm grip on her arm. The last thing she saw was her encased magic being handed to a guard. "Take it to the tower." He said. Then Midna blacked out. Zant was satisfied. He picked up the woman he loved and carried her. To her room.


	5. Chapter

Midna woke up in her bed, feeling exhausted. She glanced around only to see her possessions taken. Some of the things Link couldn't carry Midna carried for him. An empty bottle, the spinner some arrows and other things were missing. The only light relic she had left was a little stub of wood. She tried to get up to get it, but she was to weak. With the last of her drained power she had the wood float over to her. This took all of her power and held the wood in both hands. The Princess heard footsteps down the hall and quickly pretended to be asleep. Several pairs of feet entered her room, "Shouldn't she be awake by now?" asked someone. "Ah, Yes she should," said Zant's strange high pitched voice. She could feel his blank yellow eyes staring at her. "Perhaps, you took too much energy from her." Said someone else. "Perhaps I did." replies the once usurper king. He placed a hand on her back and she slowly felt energy melt back into herself. Zant lifted his hand up, and without knowing it,he gave Midna back some of her magic too. Careful not to move, the future queen of twilight lie very still. She could hear footsteps leave her room, but she could still feel Zant's shadow looming over her. "Soon, he whispered. Soon" The he left.

I have to wait a full moon? Midna thought to herself. I couldn't have been asleep for a couple of hours. But in fact, she was asleep for a week.

Back at the beginning of the week, Link saw his mother, met his ancestors and were guided by two strange figures, that were now staying at his house. He thought back to when he met them.

He had been speaking with the Hero of Time and the Hero of the Sky, They told him that he was their descendant. "So, the hero of Twilight asked. My grandfathers are reborn heroes?" "Well, said the hero of the sky. I AM kinda the original…." "Pssshhh, whatever,scoffed the Hero of Time. In your dreams Grandpa." After the two had stopped squabbling The Hero of the Sky looked at his descendant. He sighed sympathetically. "Link, your father is our descendant as well. As weak and cowardly as he was, You are as brave and pure. You, are the strongest hero I have seen in any timeline." The current hero started. "Any, Timeline?" He asked. "There were several different outcomes of my battle with Ganon. Said the Hero of Time. You, are the main timeline. From when I got sent back in time. Ah, but that is not important." Link noticed the scar on his great grandfather's face. "I never heard of the heroes being married. The Twilight hero said. Who did, you end up with?" The Hero of the Sky beamed. "Hylia, he said. I ended up with the goddess Hylia. Although she was actually the original Zelda too." The Hero of Time nodded. "I, he said. Married a woman named Malon." "Why are you a shade? asked the Ordanian. The Hero of time looked at his shoes. "Let me tell you a story Link. He said. After I married Malon, We had a son and a daughter. My daughter was called Saria, After my childhood friend. And my son was called Deku. (HEY DON'T LAUGH he yelled at the other Links) We called him day , so Din came to me and told me what would happen to my descendants if I gave day my triforce. He would use it for evil and then, Day had had his own child, your father Ky.I died why Day was eighteen. He killed me. The Twilight's hero rose his eyebrows but let the Hero of Time continue. I was out riding, and he set a rock slide on me. I know it's a kind of lame way to die… but hey I didn't choose. So, of course I didn't want to leave the earth yet, so they gave me the power to turn into a wolf and become the hero's shade, I hid my face so that none would recognize me and lived among those who would not bother me. The hero sighed. Day became obsessed with the triforce, He tried to steal it from Farore several times. But eventually, His dark deeds caught up to him and he was assassinated. Saria and Malon ran away for fear of being killed themselves, (Saria never married, she became a nursemaid to Princess Zelda though) Your father, Ky, wanted the Triforce even more than Day did. But he also concealed it much better."The Hero of Sky's face scrunched up as if he smelt something horrible. "So much better that he tricked Farore into marrying him….."

"Wait a minute, the son of the golden goddess asked. If my mother was tricked into marrying him, why did he leave her?" The hero of time sighed. "Ok Link, another story then hmm? So, When your mother was granted to become mortal for five years, Day was already dead. But, Ky on the other hand was very much alive. He became friendly with a messenger to the heavens. (A messenger to the heavens is a person or animal that reports to the goddesses.) The messenger told your father Ky, of your mother Farore. And when she came to Hyrule he was overly kind and took her in. They got married. By then Farore had told Ky who she really was and figured out what his true intention were you. She didn't want him finding out that you going to be born, because she was worried he might hurt or even kill you because you had the triforce of courage. So, she told him that the goddesses had the other triforces collected. (which wasn't true at all) and he got really mad at her, he tried to convince her to steal them back. After weeks and weeks of trying to coax her, Ky got fed up and left. He was killed about a month later over an argument about rupees. And I think, you know the rest of the story." The hero of Twilight bit his lip and turned his back to his ancestors. "Link, It's ok , said the hero of the sky. Losing both your parents can be pretty hard." "I'm not sad. I'm ashamed. How would you feel if you're father was such a horrible person?" The hero of twilight spat. "Hey, The Hero of the Sky reassured his descendant. We're all related to horrible 't wo-" Two women about The same age as him were now standing behind the hero of Twilight. The hero of time smiled and walked over to one of current hero looked at the women. The hero of Sky had joined the blonde woman with short bangs, pointed ears and blue eyes. Her long white dress dragged in the water but didn't get wet. The shade had put his arm around the other woman, Who had orange hair and blue eyes. The two women broke away from their husbands and ran to Link and embraced him. They began chattering"My little boy, Oh you look just like Farore! He has Ky's ears! How handsome!" They kept chattering away like this until the Red haired woman finally directly addressed him. "Oh, Link. I'm Malon Your great grandmother!' "And I- said the other woman am Hylia. (And Zelda) I'm your ancestral grandmother!" Malon began speaking again "I'm Link's wife! And Hylia's Links wife! Wait er- I mean not the same Link…" Hylia spoke once more "Usually we call the Hero of time Shade. And the hero of Sky... (I'll give you two guesses Shade said) Well, Hylia said exasperated. We call him Sky." "Very original" Sky smirked. "Ahemmmmm Said Hylia. Might I remind you all we have a Meeting with the Hero of Winds and the sage Medli?" They all groaned. "Not Another Meeting! Malon wailed." "Hey Hylia snapped. It's your own fault you married an important hero!" "Yea, said Shade smiling. It's your own fault." Shade pulled Malon closer and kissed her. Sky began making retching noises and Hylia slapped him. "Well, we better get going Shade said still grinning." Everyone shouted goodbyes to him "Bye Link!" "Bye bye baby boy!" "Farewell!" and suddenly they all disappeared with a bright light.

"Whoa, Link thought. He shook his head. Am I really related to those people? Link looked at the sun. Well, I can't leave right now, the sun's too low." Link started to head out the gate when he remembered his mother's bracelet. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He closely examined the obsidian and noticed the words "Call for me at the spring." Link wondered why Hylia, his own ancestor wanted to keep him from his mother. "well, they can't please everyone all the time" he thought to himself. Maybe he would join Ilia and her father for dinner with the rest of the village. And besides, he hadn't seen Rusl since the day in hyrule castle… He didn't want to think about hyrule castle. He had too many scars from Ganondorf and was emotionally weak from thinking about Midna.

"The Hero of Twilight, strong beyond words, breaks down because of a girl. He wishes more than anything that she was by his side, The Hero of Twilight, cries at night."

The sheikah Avehay directed the other girl to an opening, There was house sitting in a tree there. "This is the hero's home." Avehay said in her stern but gentle voice. Avehay jumped off the back of her horse and handed the reins to Raoimlii who had already gotten off her own horse. There was Epona tied to a stake on the right side of the house, and Raoimlii led the other two horses to the left of the house as Avehay tried to open the door. "Locked" she said. She jumped from the platform onto a branch and swiftly jumped from branch to branch until she was on the roof of the house, she crawled through an open window and it seemed seconds later when the door opened. Rai climbed up the ladder and into the house. She sighed in relief after she was able to take off the heavy coat and boots that she had been was dark outside now and Rai had sat on a chair on the main floor while Avehay went to the top and looked out the window. Rai closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't like it when people saw her cry, but lately she couldn't help it. Midna had given up everything for her so she could get to the Light realm. "I promise Midna. The young half hylian said in a barely audible whisper. I promise I'll watch over him and make sure nothing bad happens. I owe it to you."

Link had been celebrating with the rest of the town, This was supposed to be his birthday party after all. But he mostly was preoccupied in thought. About halfway through the dinner of meat stew (Blech) and Goat cheese fondue (Double blech) Colin's little sister was introduced. The young child had just recently learned to walk and was slowly wobbling over to Link with aid of her big brother. "Link! Link! cried colin this is my sister Yillhatymak! (We call her Yilly) Say hi Yilly!" The young girl giggled "Plllltttpppphhhh" she rasberried at him and then once again giggled uncontrollably. Ilia had been smiling at the girl the whole time and lifted her back up to her parents, After some talk with Bo, Rusl called him over.

"Link, Rusl said seriously. Who is this girl?" "What?" Link asked in reply. "This girl who left you." Rusl said knowingly "She didn't leave me! I meant she did, but not like that. It doesn't matter anyway because she can't come back…" "Good." Rusl said. "What? Link asked in shock. Rusl! you're like the father I never had! you want me to be sad?" "No! that's not what I meant! I mean… Now you can be with Ilia…." The older swordsman said sheepishly "Rusl! I never loved her like that!" Rusl looked kinda angry now. "Link, you need a nice wife who could-" "Nice wife! Link said swelling up with anger. She would have been! Plus I… I" he stopped abruptly "You what Link?" "nothing", he mumbled the stormed off.

Back in the clearing of his house Link immediately noticed lights on, smoke coming out of his chimney and two strange horses. He patted Epona and slowly crawled up the ladder. He slipped through the half opened door. He saw a womans shape in a horribly ugly brown dress. Her back was to him and he could he her fiery orange hair tied up. Little did he know that Avehay had backflipped from the top platform and landed silently behind him. Sse grabbed Link's hand and he jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw a normal looking girl. "Before you do anything… The girl to her." The first thing that went into Link's mind was the two figures his mother had told him about. Link nodded and approached the girl. He saw her face, light blue black and navy markings… "A twili?" he asked. The girl nodded. "I am Raoimlii. Midna sent me." The name seemed to shock Link. Raoimlii picked up a piece of paper off the table and handed it to Link. "Read this." Link stared at the letter. After what seemed minutes he opened it up.

"Hi link, Remember me? Its Midna! If you're reading this I'm stuck in the twilight. Don't worry i'll see you soon. Please don't be too angry with me Link I thought this was best…"

The letter went on explaining the time of strongest twilight and how Raoimlii was here to help.

"She's really not fine, Rai said. She can manage but her power will be weak when she returns. We need you to go to snowpeak to meet her there." Link nodded. "What do you need me to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Link was to go to Snowpeak in three weeks. He'd go a day early and wait, if Midna didn't come out immediately, he would go what if Midna didn't open the seam? No, she would. Midna always kept her word.

On another note, Raoimlii hated her name, she insisted that they call her Rai.

Avehay had stayed by her to make sure everything stayed safe and secure.

The two girls had still not come out of the house in the whole week. Link stayed in with them too, he only went out to get water.

Finally it was the day to depart, Link bade his farewells and headed to castle town to get some supplies.

"Link, you're sure you'll have plenty of time to get to Snowpeak?" Asked Rai, whose journey up from the same place had been plenty of difficult on her own. "I'm sure two weeks will be plenty of time, My record is four days from Kakariko. So I think that two weeks will be plenty of time.

Link set off from his home on Epona, toward the faron woods.

(Ilia's pov)

Link was her best friend, she knew that. Then why was she so mad at him so lately? Oh, she'd been mad at him plenty of times before. But never anything like this. There were so many changes in this boy.

It was mainly the small things that bugged her the most. Nothing like the longer hair or the extra earrings.(She actually quite liked those) It was the things like how serious he'd gotten. I mean, he's always been quite serious before. But it was a different kind of serous. Kind of in a sad way.

Rusl told her how mad he was at himself lately. It was in an awkward situation when he asked Link why he wasn't going out with Ilia.

"I mean, really I was so stupid. That boy has been through so much. The war and him being the…"

"The what?" Ilia would always ask this question. But it seemed like no one would like to tell her. She knew that he was a respected hero of the war and was a major contributor to the alliance.

She kept thinking of ways to spring the question on him. But she had her suspicions.

When Link restored her memory there must have been some kind of glitch. She could hardly remember anything during the period when she had lost her memory, and what she could remember was all hazy and choppy she felt rather stupid.

It was always embarrassing when someone asked her about something she did back then for instance, the other day Malo said to her: "Ilia! Remember when Prince Ralis snuck off to the graveyard that one night in Kakariko? You totally freaked out!"

"No, actually I don't. I hardly remember anything from Kakariko…"

"Oh, uh. Ok"

She remembered the young Zora prince (now king) Quite well actually. She had several memories that she thought of quite frequently.

Imapz, the kind elder in a place that she couldn't remember the location to.

Telma, the woman who took her in and helped her along to safety.

And Ralis, how she found him outside the castle town and saw to him until he was back in proper health.

There was one thing that she often found confusing though. One memory was continually on her mind. An old wagon, there were some light flames, and Links voice.

Links voice? No. Impossible.

But there was one other thing that confused her too. The last time she saw Link before he came to Ordon, was him restoring her memory. He was wearing green. And the outfit of the heroes that she had read about. The same stories she acted out with the village children when she was younger.

Little did she know that was a descendant from those same heroes. That he was the son of the golden goddess Farore, that she prayed to. That he was one of those heroes.

Midna had been weak. Everyday she fought to keep herself awake. Zant was once again reigning terror on her people. He was in complete control. But, she had a few things he didn't.

She had a friend in the light realm, and knowing this friend, she was probably already talking with the hero she loved so, and devising a plan. Midna also had a fragment of the light realm. The small insignificant bit of magic she had was used towards crafting the small piece of wood into a charm that she kept with her at all times.

Midna had also heard where Zant was keeping her magic. Something that the usurper king had no idea of.

The time of strongest twilight was approaching soon, she needed to get it. Fast.

The tall woman stood on top of a tower on the outer wall of Castle Town facing the white hair with a blue tint was draped over her shoulder in a tendril and the rest was pulled back with a tight bun.

Her expressionless face was staring out into hyrule field. The triangles tattoo under her left eye seemed strange and at the same time completely perfect with her navy, orange and black outfit.

"Strange magic is approaching, Impa." Shad looked at her worriedly.

Impa glanced at the young man and spoke "My daughter is with one of them. The hero should be approaching from the east. For now, we must worry about the gerudo."

The gerudo was an ancient civilization that had been recently found in the far corners of their own deserts."

"Who else knows they have been found?" Shad asked looking towards Arbiter's grounds.

"The Princess obviously, and the rest of the alliance." Impa was still expressionless, even though grave danger was approaching

Shad was silent then asked,"And, the hero"?

"He will be once he gets here, and after I explain our position, I will let him on his quest".

"How do you know so much Impa-Sama? I mean, you are always so well informed".

The sheikah was still staring out into the field. "In my age, I have done much. There somethings I am proud of. One of them is being well informed. Also, magic birds."

"What"?!

"Magic eavesdropping birds. But that is of no importance." she said with a slight smile. "After the hero of time was transported by the Ocarina, the threat was stopped. But not all threats were stopped obviously. I think….It is time to reassemble the protectors."

"The nine ancient protectors"?

"Yes Shad. But, this time there will be ten. Ordana province is now in need of one. And of course we will have the outposts in Hyrule field, safehouses and the tunnels."

"Impa, you don't think it could be...His son?"

"Shad, of course it's Ganondorf's son. We hoped it would not be bu-"

"Impa please! do not use his name!"

"I apologize, I forget that is a cursed name to you."

"It's fine Impa-Sama." Shad said nervously glancing side to side and wringing his hands.

"Well,Impa said with a swish of her scarf. I suppose we better see that his son, Calev is not allowed into Hyrule. Surely he would want revenge for his father."

The woman turned to leave. "Impa…"

upon hearing her name she stopped. "Yes?"

"Who are the protectors?"

Impa smiled. "In well time you shall find out."


	7. Chapter 7

Link arrived in castle town late the same day he left. While he was riding there were several things he thought about, and several things that sank in too.

He was going to see Midna, He was a direct descendant from the heroes, and he was the son of a goddess.

 **Author's note: I love writing Zant in this story! He's so creepy and uses a lot of old-fashioned terms and words! If you know** **who Wormtounge from lord of the rings is, he kind of reminds me of him. Thanks much for reading!**

He had grown to resent the name "Hero chosen by the goddesses." They had thrust this life upon him. A life he did not want. It wasn't their fault though was it? He was probably chosen before the goddesses even created Hyrule.

He certainly wasn't mad at his mother. If anyone he should be mad at it was Hylia. Why would she not let Farore see her son until he was twenty?

A voice chimed in in his head "Now, Link please don't be too mad at me." The young hero was so startled that he fell off Epona.

"H-Hylia?"

"Yes my boy?" Hylia said with sweetness in her voice.

"You can read my thoughts?"Link said in astonishment

"Well, not read them but I can certainly enter them."

"Well can you at least.. Like appear before me so I'm not talking to myself?

"Certainly." Hylia said. Seconds later she was sitting beside her descended child.

"Hylia, why didn't you let my mother stay with me?" Link asked staring at the obsidian bracelet that his goddess-mother gave him.

"Farore is certainly the kindest and most forgiving of the golden goddesses. We needed you to be... Er- Tougher."

"Ah, I see" Link said with disappointment. Epona was standing behind him now and creating a nice shadow.

All was silent for several minutes.

"So, the hero started up again. Can I see her whenever I want?" Link asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Your mother is needed in lots of different times and places. So not whenever you want. But you can still see her quite often."

"Oh, yeah. I guess she is a goddess."

Hylia smiled "Yeah, it's kinda funny. The golden goddess have many appearances in the different timelines... For instance, In the hero of the oracles of ages, your mother looks rather funny, poofy dress and see her in her true form, which is actually my favorite."

Link was too busy trying to think of his elegant mother in a poofy dress and buns to answer her or wonder who the hero of the oracle of ages was.

"Hylia, why did you choose me? Why did you choose Sky and Shade?"

Hylia pursed her lips, thinking how to answer this very carefully. "Well, I'm not the exact original, I was sort of an incarnation that turned into the real thing…" Hylia sighed again. "Many of the choices I seem to make aren't even mine, they were the past goddesses and sage decisions."

"So," Link said plucking at the grass. "You'd never have me as a hero if not for the past? Did my mother know that I was going to be a hero?"

"Link, listen to me very carefully, I do choose some of the heroes but, you're the ones that decide to fulfill them."

"Hylia, what about my mother did she know?"

Hylia was silent.

"Did she?"

"No."

Link sprang to his feet "You mean to tell me, that my own mother was tricked into having me and going through all this pain because you didn't tell her?"

"Link, listen to me, it's not like that."

"Yes it! You didn't tell her that her own son was going to be a hero, that she was going to taken from him and that this was all-"

"Link please!"

"Hylia, I thought my mother was dead for sixteen bloody years!"

"LINK!"

The hero was silent.

"Honey listen, I couldn't tell your mother, as much as I wanted to shout; Farore no! your son will be taken from you and you'll have to be forced through horrible trials, I couldn't!" Hylia was crying now. "Link,I love you too. I have watched you grow up through your mother's tears, I saw what you have had to endure, I sent the light spirits after you! I watched you fight beasts and villains, I've seen you tread through the night and linger on the step of death! I've watched you go through days without sleep or food, and I watched to fall in love. Link's ears turned pink but other than that, he hung his head.

"I'm sorry Hylia. I-I didn't know…"

Hylia said no word but instead got up and gave him a gentle hug. "It's alright dear, but, I suppose you better be off."

Link jumped on top of Epona and galloped away. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Hylia wave. "Goodbye Link!"

"Goodbye." He replied. He watched her vanish leaving behind silver sparkles.

Link smirked and turned his head toward Hyrule castle, where once again, without his knowledge, the life he learned would once again change forever.

The cold voice seemed to creep up her spine. "Hello my Midna…" "Zant," the young woman spoke. I thought I told you to knock." The Princess scowled at the fake king. "My Midna, why should I knock on a room that soon will be ours?" "Because it won't be. "Midna said facing the window instead of him." I'm not ever going to marry you and let you be king."

"Still hoping your hero will come and rescue you?" Zant sneered. "You don't want your children to be unclean and a dirty-blood like that little friend of yours, now do you?"

Midna whipped around with rage in her eyes."Don't you dare speak about her that way!" The princess then spun on her heel to the other side of the room.

"Speaking of which, Zant said cooly. I've been meaning to ask you. How did your friend escape when we caught you? Where did Tyurr's daughter go?"

"She doesn't take his name."

"Oh she doesn't hmm? She takes the name of a disgusting light dweller?"

"You could learn a lot from the world of light!" Midna spat. "All those I've met have been five times the men you are now!"

Zant once again grabbed Midna's wrist. "How dare you compare me to those of light!" He screeched malevolently. Zant let go of her and took fast breaths.

"Tell me where your friend-"

Midna interrupted him angrily. "Her name is Raoimlii! Stop speaking as if she is some creature!"

"I only speak the truth!" Zant said shrilly. " The truth is those of the light world are loathsome, surfeiting, objectionable, insolent hellions!"

Midna threw a slap across the former usurper's face. Zant's eyes filled with coldness and he pushed the Princess onto the ground.

"How could you..." Midna said with a shaking voice. "How could you say that about them?" The girl faced the floor but did not get up.

"I'll say this once more, tell me where your friend went! To get help? If you tell me now I might let her free." The king said this with no expression.

Midna glared up at him. "I will die first before I betray my friends!" The Princess stood up now. "I will not have my people, Raoimlii or any of the Light World suffer because of your unsightly actions!" Midna was filled with hatred so fierce she could not stop talking. "I say it again! I would rather die than betray anyone! I will die trying to conceal whomever is running from you! Of all the unholy demons I have met, you have by far been the most unhallowed and vile! I hate you and I don't care if I die saying it! The truth has been proclaimed and I have fulfilled my part that the goddesses have given me! So I may die now knowing the man I love and my friends are far from your reach!" Midna turned from him.

The malice on Zant's face seemed to radiate the room. "The gift you have with words is quite susceptible my dear, I advise that next time you speak to me in that manner you shall be much more solicitous." Zant turned around quietly and left the sobbing monarch.

Link arrived in castle town late the same day he left. While he was riding there were several things he thought about, and several things that sank in too.

He was going to see Midna, He was a direct descendant from the heroes, and he was the son of a goddess.

He had grown to resent the name "Hero chosen by the goddesses." They had thrust this life upon him. A life he did not want. It wasn't their fault though was it? He was probably chosen before the goddesses even created hyrule.

He certainly wasn't mad at his mother. If anyone he should be mad at it was Hylia. Why would she not let Farore see her son until he was twenty?

A voice chimed in in his head "Now, Link please don't be too mad at me." The young hero was so startled that he fell off Epona.

"H-Hylia?"

"Yes my boy?" Hylia said with sweetness in her voice.

"You can read my thoughts?"Link said in astonishment

"Well, not read them but I can certainly enter them."

"Well can you at least.. Like appear before me so I'm not talking to myself?

"Certainly." Hylia said. Seconds later she was sitting beside her descended child.

"Hylia, why didn't you let my mother stay with me?" Link asked staring at the obsidian bracelet that his goddess-mother gave him.

"Farore is certainly the kindest and most forgiving of the golden goddesses. We needed you to be... Er- Tougher."

"Ah, I see" Link said with disappointment. Epona was standing behind him now and creating a nice shadow.

All was silent for several minutes.

"So, the hero started up again. Can I see her whenever I want?" Link asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Your mother is needed in lots of different times and places. So not whenever you want. But you can still see her quite often."

"Oh, yeah. I guess she is a goddess."

Hylia smiled "Yeah, it's kinda funny. The golden goddess have many appearances in the different timelines... For instance, In the hero of the oracles of ages, your mother looks rather funny, poofy dress and see her in her true form, which is actually my favorite."

Link was too busy trying to think of his elegant mother in a poofy dress and buns to answer her or wonder who the hero of the oracle of ages was.

"Hylia, why did you choose me? Why did you choose Sky and Shade?"

Hylia pursed her lips, thinking how to answer this very carefully. "Well, I'm not the exact original, I was sort of an incarnation that turned into the real thing…" Hylia sighed again. "Many of the choices I seem to make aren't even mine, they were the past goddesses and sage decisions."

"So," Link said plucking at the grass. "You'd never have me as a hero if not for the past? Did my mother know that I was going to be a hero?"

"Link, listen to me very carefully, I do choose some of the heroes but, you're the ones that decide to fulfill them."

"Hylia, what about my mother did she know?"

Hylia was silent.

"Did she?"

"No."

Link sprang to his feet "You mean to tell me, that my own mother was tricked into having me and going through all this pain because you didn't tell her?"

"Link, listen to me, it's not like that."

"Yes it! You didn't tell her that her own son was going to be a hero, that she was going to taken from him and that this was all-"

"Link please!"

"Hylia, I thought my mother was dead for sixteen bloody years!"

"LINK!"

The hero was silent.

"Honey listen, I couldn't tell your mother, as much as I wanted to shout; Farore no! your son will be taken from you and you'll have to be forced through horrible trials, I couldn't!" Hylia was crying now. "Link,I love you too. I have watched you grow up through your mother's tears, I saw what you have had to endure, I sent the light spirits after you! I watched you fight beasts and villains, I've seen you tread through the night and linger on the step of death! I've watched you go through days without sleep or food, and I watched to fall in love. Link's ears turned pink but other than that, he hung his head.

"I'm sorry Hylia. I-I didn't know…"

Hylia said no word but instead got up and gave him a gentle hug. "It's alright dear, but, I suppose you better be off."

Link jumped on top of Epona and galloped away. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Hylia wave. "Goodbye Link!"

"Goodbye." He replied. He watched her vanish leaving behind silver sparkles.

Link smirked and turned his head toward Hyrule castle, where once again, without his knowledge, the life he learned would once again change forever.

The cold voice seemed to creep up her spine. "Hello my Midna…" "Zant," the young woman spoke. I thought I told you to knock." The Princess scowled at the fake king. "My Midna, why should I knock on a room that soon will be ours?" "Because it won't be. "Midna said facing the window instead of him." I'm not ever going to marry you and let you be king."

"Still hoping your hero will come and rescue you?" Zant sneered. "You don't want your children to be unclean and a dirty-blood like that little friend of yours, now do you?"

Midna whipped around with rage in her eyes."Don't you dare speak about her that way!" The princess then spun on her heel to the other side of the room.

"Speaking of which, Zant said cooly. I've been meaning to ask you. How did your friend escape when we caught you? Where did Tyurr's daughter go?"

"She doesn't take his name."

"Oh she doesn't hmm? She takes the name of a disgusting light dweller?"

"You could learn a lot from the world of light!" Midna spat. "All those I've met have been five times the men you are now!"

Zant once again grabbed Midna's wrist. "How dare you compare me to those of light!" He screeched malevolently. Zant let go of her and took fast breaths.

"Tell me where your friend-"

Midna interrupted him angrily. "Her name is Raoimlii! Stop speaking as if she is some creature!"

"I only speak the truth!" Zant said shrilly. " The truth is those of the light world are loathsome, surfeiting, objectionable, insolent hellions!"

Midna threw a slap across the former usurper's face. Zant's eyes filled with coldness and he pushed the Princess onto the ground.

"How could you..." Midna said with a shaking voice. "How could you say that about them?" The girl faced the floor but did not get up.

"I'll say this once more, tell me where your friend went! To get help? If you tell me now I might let her free." The king said this with no expression.

Midna glared up at him. "I will die first before I betray my friends!" The Princess stood up now. "I will not have my people, Raoimlii or any of the Light World suffer because of your unsightly actions!" Midna was filled with hatred so fierce she could not stop talking. "I say it again! I would rather die than betray anyone! I will die trying to conceal whomever is running from you! Of all the unholy demons I have met, you have by far been the most unhallowed and vile! I hate you and I don't care if I die saying it! The truth has been proclaimed and I have fulfilled my part that the goddesses have given me! So I may die now knowing the man I love and my friends are far from your reach!" Midna turned from him.

The malice on Zant's face seemed to radiate the room. "The gift you have with words is quite susceptible my dear, I advise that next time you speak to me in that manner you shall be much more solicitous." Zant turned around quietly and left the sobbing monarch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends! Before you read this chapter I want to give a shout-out to my BFF Twilitsnow! Awesome author with great stories! Please check them out!**

"Avehay please, I can take care of myself!" The half twili was begging her Sheikah friend to leave her alone. "I'm just a year younger than you!"

"And I," Avehay replied. "Have been trained since I could walk. So no."

"Avehay..." Raoimlii whined.

"End of discussion. I am under direct order from princess Zelda." Avehay said calmly glancing out of the window.

Raoimlii (who liked to be called Rai) asked this; "Well, what if you came with me?"

"Hmm. I suppose so, if we could find some sort of coat. Let me be honest, You're not the most… Normal looking."

The younger girl didn't complain and searched Link's house for something to wear.

Moments later the two were outside with a bag of rupees and Rai covered in the cloak that Ilia gave Link. They of course did not know that it had been a gift.

The pair were chatting quietly when the entered the main area of Ordon Village. There were children playing outside and they stopped and fell into silence when they saw the two. After all, It wasn't everyday when you saw a strange cloaked figure and a Sheikah strolling in mid-spring.

The taller uncovered woman seemed to be watching over the shorter covered one as they made their way into Beth's mother's store.

The sudden silence of the children alerted the mayor's daughter."What's going on out here?" Ilia asked poking her head out her opened bedroom window. "Why is it so quiet all the sudden?" She demanded once more.

"Uh oh," breathed Malo. "She's in one of her moods again."

"And I don't blame her!" Beth said. Who was already seemingly upset at the newcomers. She continued, "I would be angry too if a boy just pushed you off like that for another and locked himself up!"

Talo rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you heard Bo say that!"

Colin remained silent.

"Maybe I am!" Beth replied haughtily. "You all aren't girls so you wouldn't know would you?"

Talo snorted "Like you would know what that feels like!"

The two children were bickering back and forth before Ilia was tired of being ignored and came down herself.

"Alright you two, stop it! Come on!" They stopped at Ilia's request.

"Ok now, can you tell me what's going on now?"

"Two people entered the village." Colin said at last.

Ilia further inquired. "Alright. Who?"

"Strangers. Going to Sera's Sundries" Colin stated.

"No big deal," Ilia stated. "They probably just wanted some food."

"But Ilia!" Malo cried. "They were STRANGE strangers, I mean one was them was cloaked and the other was a-"

"Sheikah!" finished Beth. "I recognized her from the stories mama tells me."

"A Sheikah?" Ilia asked. "In Ordon? Are you sure?"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, an unaccompanied Avehay stepped out of the shop and waited by the door.

"You see?" Hissed Beth in a low whisper. "A Sheikah!"

"Look at her swords." Awed Colin.

"Look at her Tattoos and weird clothes." Said Malo.

Talo grinned."Check out that bod."

Everyone but Ilia laughed at this.

"Alright." Ilia frowned. "If that's all I'm going to-" Ilia stopped abruptly upon seeing the cloaked figure exit the shop and walk away with the Sheikah.

"Link?" The young woman said aloud. It in fact, wasn't Link. It was Raoimlii Sa wearing the cloak Ilia gave Link. But, that didn't mean Ilia knew that of course

Was the Sheikah the same woman Link fell in love with? Could it? No. Wait, why was he wearing the cloak on a warm day and why did he look so short?

Ilia ran up to Rai (whom she thought was her childhood friend)

"Link!" The figure who was Raoimlii turned around. When Ilia saw the bright green eyes instead of the vibrant blue ones she felt enraged.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Circling to the front of the pair's path. The figure didn't answer. Come to think of it, the only thing she could see of this person were the eyes. Ilia asked again. "C'mon! Who are you? Why are you going around wearing other people's clothes?"

The person coughed heavily, then spoke with a strange sound in her voice that was obviously feminine. "Miss, if you just let us pass."

"No!"

"Miss please."

"Like my accomplice said," The Sheikah interrupted. "If you just let us pass there will be no problem here. I can assure you we are friends with Link." Ilia was rather intimidated by this woman and moved to the side grumbling.

The two began walking up to the clearing by Links house and Ilia followed close behind. Angry that they had hitched their horses in front of his home.

Why had she not noticed these people if they have been here long enough to need groceries?

Now, what Ilia did next, not even herself understood why she did this. Ilia's arm reached in front of her and she pulled back the cloaked woman's hood.

She did not see her face, but she did see unnaturally fiery hair, and strange pale skin.

The girl gasped, dropped the bag she was holding and ran inside.

The Sheikah turned to Ilia, her reddish-brownish eyes staring at her. "That was uncalled for!" Ilia showed no new emotions. The Sheikah turned to the house and took great lanky strides towards it.

"Wait!" Ilia called. The Sheikah stopped. "Who are you?"

The Sheikah turned towards her. "You may call me Avehay."

"And your friend?" Ilia asked.

"That doesn't seem necessary to know."

"But-" Avehay was already gone when she spoke.

Link rode Epona up the steps of castle town and to the castle.

He entered the palace without any interference. He was the hero after all.

He thought he would have to wander around looking for Zelda, but in fact, she came to him.

"Link!" She cried hysterically. "Thank the goddesses you're here! Quick follow me to the Library!"

"Zelda? Are you alright? Calm down! What's going on? How did you know I was coming?" Link asked, following the frantic Princess.

"Impa's magical birds…" Zelda said breaking into a run.

"What?" asked Link. "Avehay's mother? Is everything alright?"

"It will be once you're talking to them!"

They were outside the Library door now."Who's them?"

Zelda rolled her eyes "Oh Link! No questions! Just go in!"

Link did go through the large open doors with Zelda on his heels.

In the room there was one woman he didn't know, whom he guessed was Avehay's mother Impa. The rest he knew! The alliance plus some other people .Ashei,Prince Ralis, Auru, Shad, Renado, Darunia, and Rusl were all there!

Link was busy staring, that when Zelda closed the large oak doors with a crash, he snapped out of it.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"Preparing for war." Renado replied. "The Dark Lord's son has been found and he wishes to return Hyrule to Ganondorf's glory days."

Shad gave a small squeak at the mention of his name.

Link stared at his friends, who were being unusually quiet. Even Ashei.

Link finally spoke. "So you mean…"

"He's coming to invade Hyrule." Zelda said on the verge of tears. She began shaking.

Zelda sat down in a chair. "I-I can't do it a-again." She said now crying.

Impa strided over to her and Zelda grabbed her hand.

The woman Impa wasn't even that old. But despite the triangle tattoos under her left eye, her blueish-whitish hair gave the illusion that she was.

Impa spoke as she was comforting the disheveled Princess. "The time after The Hero of Time, all wasn't well, even though he defeated their Dark Lord." Link immediately thought of Shade. Impa was still speaking. "There were nine ancient protectors, and those protectors need to be reborn, and we need to add a few new ones too."

Impa nodded toward the other six people besides herself, Zelda and Link.

"Ashei will be the protector of Snowpeak, it is a sacred place to the Sheikah.

Auru will be the protector of Lake Hylia.

Renado will be Kakariko protector.

I will be Castle Town's protector.

Darunia will be Death Mountain's protector.

We have yet to find Gerudo Mesa and Hyrule Field's Protector.

Rusl will take Faron Woods.

Lastly Prince Ralis will be The Zora Domain's protector."

"And those you have added?" Asked Link.

"Shad will be the protector of The City in the Sky.

We need a Protector for Ordanda Province this time around too.

And of course we'll have outposts and safe houses."

"And what about me?" Asked Link

"We would be honored if you leaded us." Said Auru.

Rusl smiled and pulled the Master Sword from behind the table and handed it to him.

"We know you're the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses." Rusl smiled at him. "And we need you."

Link was silent for a long while.

"Of course I'll lead you."

Midna was sick of Zant.

She wanted to get out of the Palace.

She missed her Link and Raoimlii.

"Where can she be?" Midna asked herself daily.

One day Midna was pondering and pacing around her room when Zant came.

"My dear Midna, come walk with me."

"No."

"Come now Midna." Zant reluctantly followed rather than being shouted at.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Tell me Midna, I shall only ask once more if answer forthwith. Where is Raoimlii?"

"I told you! I would rather die than betray my friends! And why do you care anyways?"

"We can't have anyone find a way to the light world. And I know that's what you were striving to do when you were stopped."

"Why do you care if anyone gets to the light world?"

"Because you would be able to see that deplorable hero!"

"I love him! Why must you hate him?"

"Because you are mine!" Zant hissed.

"I will never be yours! I love him and he told me he loves me too!"

An evasive idea entered the fake king's mind. "Let me trick her into thinking he has abandoned her." Zant thought.

"You wish to see your hero?" Zant said with a cold smile.

Zant waved his arm and a moving picture appeared on the wall.

It was Link smiling Ilia, they were both dressed in white and wearing rings on their left hands, cake and food and pretty much all of Hyrule was there with them.

"And it's because you got rid of all those awful Twili beings." Ilia said. Link laughed his wonderful laugh.

Midna was seriously crushed. But, anyways, she drank in his image. His hair was blonder and longer, pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were bluer and his smile was the most wonderful thing Midna had ever seen.

The Image suddenly disappeared.

Midna sank to the ground. "You lie." Midna whispered. "What?" asked Zant "YOU LIE!"" She yelled.

"True," Zant said elatedly. "But see? He doesn't miss you."

Midna didn't know what to say, so she just got up and left.


End file.
